


The Captain, The Pilot and You

by CassianFlynn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anyways, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, and even more terribly written dirty dancing, bc thats what this is, bitter about valentines day, follow for more soft relationship buildups, for this, forgive me padre for im about to sin, hooo boi who wants a cassian/poe/reader threeway turn eventual relationship????, lets pretend that poe was in the rebellion, like in chapter two, terrible dirty dancing 2 references, trashing your ex's y-wing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: It's Valentine's day and you're lonely, bitter, and just got dumped. So what better way to spend it than at the rebellions annual party and get drunk! Little do you know that your drunken shenanigans with a certain pilot and captain will lead to something so much more.AU where Poe was apart of the Rebellion instead of the resistance(Hey-o I'm bad at summeries *kick flips off of a skateboard*)





	1. The Two Captains and the Romantic Party

Sometimes, being in the rebellion sucked.

Not that going to different places in the galaxy and fighting off fascist soldiers wasn’t cool because, well, it was. But, sometimes you just felt so lonely. Especially on days like today where it’s a literal celebration of romantic love. 

You walked around the buzzing base after your latest mission debriefing, hands tucked deeply into your jacket pockets, eyes planted firmly to the floor to avoid seeing all the happy couples around you. The lovey dovey atmosphere of the base become far too much for you as you hurried off in the direction of your quarters.  
There was a lot of excited chatter filling the air, some of the higher ups allowed for a party to happen later tonight in celebration of this cursed day. You’ve decided to skip out on it and lay in bed watching dumb holodramas all night. 

Pathetic? Maybe. But you weren’t about to get all fancied up only to be surrounded by happy couples the entire night before retiring to you room alone. You looked up around the base before disappearing down the corridor to everyone quarters. Couples everywhere and gods it even seemed like the droids on base had a partner. You felt like the only single person in the rebellion. That wasn’t true, there was some people who didn’t have a special someone like; Captain Andor.  
You shake your head at the thought of him. Sure, he was handsome and amazing and incredible and courageous and friendly but, he’d never date you. He was in a committed relationship to the rebellion and nothing (or no one) else. He’d politely shrug off any romantic advance that came his way no matter who it was. There was no use in you trying when you already knew the outcome. 

The door to you quarters slide open after you typed in your key code. Another potential partner could be Commander Dameron. He too was gorgeous, amazing, friendly, brave and other like adjectives. And unlike Captain Andor he was very willing to go into a relationship. The problem was that he almost never did because he was too busy bouncing around everyone. He just had so much love to give and would rather give it to multiple people over one. 

You flopped face down onto your bed. If you were being honest then you’d admit to having feelings for both. And that you’d want to date both (at the same time preferably). You knew deep down that that’d never happen. The chances of you defecting and dating an imperial were higher than that happening. The chances of you being a member of a family with strong jedi ties would be higher than that. Literally anything happening would have a higher chance than that. You turn towards the window, looking out to Yavin’s lush greenery. The setting sun painted the sky in a beautiful mixture of pink and purple. 

That party would be starting soon. 

It was rather unfortunate for you that you aren’t going. Maybe by some weird twist of the force you’d meet someone there. Maybe it’d be Dameron or Andor. Or maybe it would just be someone else. 

At least if you’d go and you were to meet someone, you’d hypothetically get laid at the end of the night. Maybe.

You sit up and rethink your plans for the night. The pros of going would be; you don’t look like a recluse, you’d at least get some food and drinks out of it and you could possibly hook up with someone and maybe get into a relationship. Maybe. The cons were; you would be surrounded by everyone else’s love, you’d be alone, you could possibly leave alone and you might get food poisoning because the food on base is very hit and miss. 

You look out to the window again, some rebels already in more formal clothing were making their way to the central most temple for the party. Perhaps you could go for an hour or two, then return to your room for your previously planned self-pitying and bad holodramas. You sigh and turn to look at your dark empty room.

“Well… why the hell not?” you mumble to yourself, getting up and making your way to the shower.

************************

You arrive to the party area roughly an hour later with a plan to stay for about 2 hours before faking tiredness and leaving while getting drunk in the process. 

The majority of the room was dominated by a dance floor, filled with couples dancing every dance imaginable. You sigh bitterly, going straight to the bar area. The bartender looks at you with a chipper smile.

“What can I get for you Cap-“

“Something strong and alcoholic.” You grumble. He nods and turns to make your drink. The song shifts to a slower song as everyone in the room seemed to attach themselves together. You make a disgusted noise in the back of your throat. Gods, you hated this holiday. The bartender slides you drink next to your hands, you pick it up, downing it immediately.

The bartender looks to the empty glass them to you. 

“Is everything alrigh-“

“Yeah, yeah” You cut him off with a hand wave. “Just keep ‘em coming.” 

He nods and makes you another one, setting it in front of you. You pick it up, starting to drink it while surveying who else is at the bar. You get half way done when you see a familiar pair of tired eyes looking down into a full glass of alcohol. 

You stare at him a bit, continuing to drink whatever the bartender puts in front of you. Your cheeks start to burn hotly. Cassian has drank half his drink but he refuses to look up from the counter. You head buzzes, you sip at part of your next drink, getting half way down to match his before you make your move. 

“Hey Captain Andor!” You call out, the alcohol was making you loosen up and feel more confident.

He glances over to you, giving you a small wave back. You finish your drink, leaving the glass at your spot before going over to Cassian.

“What are you doing here Captain Andor?”

He sips his drink. “K said it’d be healthy for me to get out and socialize.”

“Socialize” You say while throwing up air quotes with your fingers. A small smirk dances on his face as the bartender sets another drink next to you. You start to drink it. “You’re droid wants you to get laid. He’s nicely telling you that you’re unbearably wound up” 

“How many of those have you had Captain Y/L/N?” He asks amused, motioning towards your drink.

“Not nearly enough Captain Andor.” You finish the drink “I need at least a whole lot more as punishment to myself for talking myself to coming here” You glance to the bartender who's already making another.

“You’re here alone?” Cassian questions

“Well of course!” You groan “I’m always alone because I’m not all that pretty or charming.”

Cassian looks taken aback by your words. “Who says that?”

You throw your arms in the air “I says that! And my ex says that!”

You down another drink as the captain studies your sadden facial expression. “That Y-Wing pilot you were dating?” 

You nod in response, not even questioning how he knew and/or remembered that. You start to sip at the next drink given to you by the bartender, whimpering a bit. 

“He left me for that new X-Wing pilot that came a few months ago.” You slump onto the bar counter sobbing in your arms. “I leave for one mission and come back to all his stuff out of my room and them all snuggled up to each other! And I confront him about it and he says the pretty and charming stuff and im just so…. hurt by it all!” 

Cassian pries the drink from your hand, setting it aside. He rubs small circles into you back trying to calm you down. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey listen to me.” He lowers his voice “He doesn’t deserve you and he’s wrong for leaving you like that, for saying you aren’t pretty and that you aren’t charming.”  
You lift you head a bit and look at Cassian. “Do you really think that?”

He nods with a smile “Yes, I really think that.” He finishes his drink, motioning for another. You shyly grin back at him. 

Cassian takes your hands in his “Hey, you know what we should do?” 

“Trash his Y-Wing?!” You inquire, face lighting up 

“Mmmm no, we should dance.”

Your eyebrows scrunch in confusion. Dancing? With Cassian Andor? This had to be a dream. You stare at his face for any sign that this wasn’t real or some cruel joke. You found none.

“Okay yeah, l-lets dance.” You fumble your words a bit as he finishes his second drink. He grabs your hand and leads you towards the dance floor, as a more upbeat yet sensual song starts up. 

He pulls you both towards the middle. Two strong hands firmly grasp your hips and pull you as close to him as humanly possible. You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck so you wouldn’t lose balance. Cassian smirks as he starts to sway both your hips to the music. You sway with him, trying your best to keep up with his quick and slightly rough pace. The room felt hot or maybe it was just you. Cassian’s face was just a centimeters from yours, his forehead pressed against yours. His eyes stared deeply into yours as he continued to gyrate to the music with you. It was defiantly just you. You said nothing, you mind was buzzing with millions of different things but, all you could feel yourself doing was staring back to him. 

His breathe fans against your face while one of his hands travels down your thigh a bit. His fingers absent mindedly push up the hem of your dress slightly as he grabs you by the thigh and hoists up one of your legs. This maneuver pulls you even closer to him if that was even possible. You feel you face grow warm and red. His lips were just millimeters away from your and you so badly wanted to close the gap. But you didn’t, you bit your bottom lip and watched as his eyes glance down to your lips.  
A second later he dips you down, causing you to gasp in surprise. He lifts you back up immediately, pulling you close to him once more. 

“That was unexpected Captain” you giggle, dancing with him more expertly now. He merely smirks in response. 

You two continue on with the song, getting slightly handsier with one another with each passing beat. By the time the song finishes your both panting messes. You feel hot and sweat plastered up against Cassian and you have no doubt that he feels the same way. You grab his hands, prying away from him and leading him back to the bar. You get to your prior spots, staring at one another in utter admiration. The bartender sets down two drinks before rushing off.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” You ask Cassian as you sip your new drink

He shrugs “Undercover missions to clubs and such. What about you?” 

“Just now in an attempt to keep up with you” You laugh.

“Well you did a good job” He smirks again. 

Gods that smirk was beautiful. You could really get used to him throwing it your way as often as he was tonight. You lean against the bar as he takes one of your hands in his, squeezing it lightly. A wide grin spreads across you face. Yeah you could definitely get used to this


	2. And then there was three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe sees you and Cassian together at the party, intrigued (and feeling a little left out) He follows you both when you leave to see if he can join in on your guy’s fun! 
> 
> This is pretty much from Poe's POV or rather we just follow Poe as he follows you and Cassian :'))))

Poe Dameron was engulfed in the midst of the party when he first caught glimpse of you and Cassian at the bar.

It was nothing too crazy just the both of you chatting and drinking. Any other pair of people would’ve made him shrug it off but, you weren’t an ordinary pair of people. Cassian was notorious for killing any sort of romantic interaction faster than you can say hyperspace and he would know, since Cassian has rejected quite a few of his advices in the past. So, the sight of him damn near flirting (in his own Cassian Andor way) was enough for the pilot to raise an eyebrow.

And then there was you. You, who not even a week ago was dumped unceremoniously in front of half the rebel fleet by Kavis Tosh, one of the Y-Wing pilots from the gold squad. Poe watched the entire ordeal from his X-Wing’s landing pad and it was in one word; brutal. He felt his heart drop when you rushed past him, holding back tears and quickly walking off towards the forest to be alone. Poe wanted to follow you and comfort you. To tell you how much of an ass Kavis is and that you deserved better. But, he didn’t he let you be on your way.

The pilot discretely watches the both of you still at the bar as he dances a bit with some of the other soldiers. He felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest whenever he saw you give Cassian a look of utter adoration. Then he’d feel it again when Cassian would give you a similar look. It wasn’t until you both got up to dance a rather steamy dance that Poe decided he was going to make his move. He choose to wait and approach you both at the bar once you returned, thankfully it was after your one dance.

Poe looked to the soldiers he was dancing with, bidding them goodbye by making up an excuse for a drink. They give him a smile and a thanks in return as he walked backwards from them, turning on his heels to the bar only to see that you and Cassian have disappeared. Frantically, the pilot looks around the large room to see any sign of you two. The only thing that was seemingly out of place was the doors to the dance hall slamming shut.

*******

Poe followed the echoes of laughter throughout the base, weaving through the variety of ships docked like he was in a maze. The laughter died when he hit the area where the X-Wings and Y-Wings were parked, leaving him alone on the quiet, dark hanger.

He stepped lightly between the different ships, looking around every corner to find you and Cassian. He all but gave up when he approached his own ship and that’s when he heard something. A loud, breathy moan rang out around the hanger. It was beautiful and unmistakably yours. The pilot silently walked towards his ship, taking every precaution he could to mask his presence. He was not about to scare you two away.

Another one of your moans echoes out, much louder than before. He was getting closer to you both. Peeking around a Y-wing, he caught sight of you both, and boy was it a sight.

You were pressed up against the ladder of a familiar black and orange X-Wing, arms wrapped firmly around Cassian’s neck. His body was covering most of yours with one of his hands cupping your cheek while the other was hidden between your legs, under your dress. Your moths were heatedly attached to one another, both pairs of eyes closed as you savored each other.

Poe studied you both for a few second, he eyes trailing down to the hand between your legs. He watched it move under your dress, dragging the fabric slightly up and down. With another loud moan, he snaps his eyes back up to your face. Your head was tilted to the side, eyes still closed with you cheek still in Cassian’s hand as his mouth worked it’s way down your neck. Small purple bruises were left in its wake. 

The hanger suddenly felt hotter to Poe, his tongue darts out over his dry lips.

‘When did they get so dry?’ He thinks to himself as he watches you both. He wanted to make a move to join you both. What would he say? What would he do? Would you both even be down for a third person? Well, what’s the worse that could happen? He gets rejected and Cassian threatens him to never tell anyone that he saw him finger fucking you against his X-Wing. Poe smirks at that thought because, in the end, nothing truly bad would happen to him.

He stands up straighter and waltzes from behind the Y-Wing, pretending like he was just strolling through the hanger. Stopping in the open path to his X-Wing, looking to both of you. You were both so enthralled with one another that neither of you notice his presence.

Poe clears his throat, “You know, It’s rather rude to get intimate on another man’s ship” He hides a smirk as you both freeze. “Especially when you aren’t getting intimate with the man himself.”

Cassian turns his head to look at him, dark eyes boring straight into his soul. You look at him as well, it was a much softer look compared to Cassian’s. A light pink tint decorates your cheeks as you whisper something to Cassian, only loud enough for him to hear. He looks to you, whispering something back. The look in your eyes was that of pleading excitement as you whisper a retort back. The captain sighs, flashing you a smile with a nod.

One of Poe’s eyebrows perks up as he watches your secret conversation, not daring to walk closer. Cassian looks back over to him.

“Would you like to join in on the fun Commander?” his accent was thicker than usual and his tone was incredibly inviting

“Oh, I don’t want to impos-“

“Pleaseeee Poe” You beg, looking over Casisan’s shoulder with your best pair of puppy eyes.

“Welllllll” He smirks, “If you both insist.” 

The grin on both your faces was well worth it as he swaggers over, stopping next to Cassian who steps aside to make room. You were leaning back against the ladders once again, legs spread slightly. Poe feels you soft hands grasp one of his, guiding it between your legs and under your skirt where Cassian’s was. He feels you let go of his hand, the tips of his fingers curiously exploring you.

He runs them slowly between your folds, eliciting another delicious moan from you. He brings them down to your entrance, two of Cassian’s fingers were already sunk into there. Poe looks to you and you give him a nod of encouragement. Once again, he licks his lips before sinking a finger in. You grip the sides of the ladder, groaning out in bliss, your head falling back against the ship.

“So tight and wet” The pilot mumbles to himself as they both start to thrust their fingers simultaneously. He glances to the captain next to him. Cassian gives him a sneaky smile, snaking his hand up to the base of his neck. His fingers tangle in the mess of curls as he yanks the pilot into a kiss. It was a heated kiss, teeth against teeth, tongues meshed together and full of emotions that could only boil down to his past regrets when he’d reject the other man. Poe’s other hand grips Cassian’s bicep for balance. 

They break for air, staring at one another. Cassian’s gaze had it’s usual intenseness as his lips quirk up into a relieved smile. Poe on the other hand had the most satisfied grin, giggling to himself a bit. You grind against their fingers slightly, turning their attentions towards you.

“Don’t you worry baby, we didn’t forget about you” Poe hums, slipping in another finger. You moan out his name in response, and gods did Poe love that sound. Cassian thrusts his fingers with the pilot’s once more. They created a quick, rough pace, feeling your walls tighten around their digits.

“Close mi galaxia?” Cassian purrs, you nod in response, eyes tightly shut. Poe rubs your clit with his thumb, watching you slowly unraveled before them. Your orgasm crashing through you as you grip the sides of the ladder.

A minute later you slump against it, panting heavily with your eyes shut before looking to the two of them. Both men pull out their fingers as the hanger grows quiet. You all look at one another, grins plastered on your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually not too confident with how this chapter turned out but, I also feel like this would be the best way of introducing him into the story soo???? I hope it’s good! :”))) Also sorry that this chapter is rather short compared to the first
> 
> Comments/Kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated my friends :D

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh i hope this was good!!!! poe and the first of the smut will be in the next chapter! :D Also I'm sorry if the dancing bit was badly written, that was my first attempt at it :'))))
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks are much appreciated


End file.
